1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heat-dissipating techniques, and more particularly to a heat-dissipative coating having a rough surface for enlarging a heat-dissipative area of an object and further rendering more effective heat-dissipation for the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional heat-dissipating technique, applied in a circuit board, lies in either dissipating the heat from a heat-generating electronic element of the circuit board by installing a heat sink or a cooling fan on the heat-generating electronic element, or installing a heat sink on a predetermined position of the circuit board for rendering more effective heat-dissipation.
However, there are drawbacks for the conventional heat-dissipating technique. If the heat sink or the cooling fan is installed, it takes more production cost, more time and procedures for assembly, and dramatically enlarges the size of the whole structure of the circuit board.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a heat-dissipative coating, which enlarges a heat-dissipative area of an object by hardly increasing the height of the object and further enhances effective heat-dissipation for the object.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a heat-dissipative coating, which takes less production cost than that of prior art.
The foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the heat-dissipative coating, which is composed of a plurality of granules having a predetermined thickness and disposed on an object, and is insulated and highly thermal-conductive. The granules each having a diameter of between 0.05 mm and 0.5 mm. The total surface area of the granules is greater than that of the heat-dissipative coating disposed on the object, thereby rendering preferably effective heat-dissipation.